Juntos a la par
by Isa4everSMacked
Summary: Porque Mac siempre fue de Stella y Stella siempre fue de Mac, siempre juntos a la par..
1. chapter 1

Hoy no era un día más, hoy no era un aniversario más, justamente hoy hacían diez años de aquel atentado que había cambiado la vida de mucha gente, entre ellas de la de Mac Taylor, aquel 11 de setiembre del 2001 le había arrebatado a su amor y llevado consigo la felicidad

Septiembre dejó de ser un mes cálido y agradable hace diez año, y se convirtió en un amargo y desbaratador mes, todo los años los mismo recuerdo uno tras otro se repetían en su mente y amenazaba con dejarlo nuevamente al borde de un abismo tanto físico como mental, y se encontraba atrapado de un ciclo que no podía cerrar. Y la famosa angustia hacia su entrada estelar desde los primeros días del mes, y este año no iba a ser la excepción, es más le recordaba que tanto su amor amaba Nueva York en estas épocas del año en donde la temperatura se hace más soportable y el paisaje se mezcla con el tinte de los colores de vida de algunas flores y algunas hojas ocres y doradas que comienzan a decorar la ciudad antes de tiempo… Pero este aniversario parecía ser aún peor que los anteriores, no sabía comprender si era porque no podía evitar recordar que estaba haciendo aquel día en que Estados Unidos cambió para siempre o porqué en el fondo sentía que había algo más afligiendo su alma que los recuerdos guardados de su mujer y era que experimentaba la sensación que algo o mejor dicho alguien le faltaba para poder hacer frente a todo el protocolo de este día , no tenía en claro muy bien que había cambiado o que estaba pasando con él en este momento, pero no podía dudarlo necesitaba de la mujer que estuvo a su lado todo estos años, necesitaba a Stella ..

Tal vez no era más que el destino recordando que todo lo que necesitaba para volver a empezar, siempre estuvo detrás del cristal, enfrente de sus ojos pero él no quiso reconocerlo hasta que todo se desvaneció y lo perdió,porque un día se fue y él no estaba prepara para eso,y se quedó sin poder abrazarla para siempre, con un corazón apagado y sin remedio, todo por temor a corromper perpetuamente la confianza y amistad que tanto años le llevó construir…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quedaba menos de tres horas, y él debía estar en aquel lugar, en World Trade Center, pronto para dar un discurso delante de miles de personas, gente del más alto nivel, muchos comandantes y por supuesto su jefe, todo un gran protocolo político que hoy odiaba más que cualquier otro día, por la probabilidad de perder el control del comando de sus sentimientos que en todos estos años logró, y la realidad marcaba que se encontraba más consternado y melancólico que otra veces y persuadido por todo el torbellino emocional de que él no podía.

Por alguna razón hoy su vida pesaba más que cualquier otro día en esa ciudad y refugiarse en la catedral de San Patricio fue su mejor idea, necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba comprender porque su mezcla de añoranza por Claire se mezclaba con la necesidad de tener a su lado a Stella, ella hacía un año ya, que se había ido a dirigir su departamento en New Orleans y si bien desde entonces se mantenía un contacto ocasional, nada era igual y ni él había ido,ni ella había vuelto a darles una visita, hoy la extrañaba mas que ayer … "Te necesito a ti" susurró Mac.

Ella lo vio, parecía más perdido, afligido y solo que de costumbre "Hey, estas bien?"

Tan mal, tan ofuscado estaba como para creer que era su voz lo que había escuchado, al darse vuelta, vio su figura parada a dos banco de distancia de él, era ella "Qué haces aquí?" fue todo lo que logró decir.

"Te buscaba a ti" dijo ella tan firme que daba miedo.

Él se limitó a esbozar una media sonrisa, "Pero, deberías estar en otro lado"

Ella se adelanto y no lo dejó terminar de hablar. "Estoy en el lugar correcto, estoy donde quería estar, hoy no es un día más, Mac. Y yo necesitaba asegurarme por mis propios medios que estabas bien.."

"Pero, cómo llegaste aquí?" oh claro como podía olvidar que él era incluso sin querer serlo tan predecible para ella.

"Pero, pero.. " (él le regaló un tenue sonrisa)

" Pero ( ella sonrió), puedo responder a tu pregunta, Linds me llamo hoy para consultarme, si yo sabría algún lugar donde encontrarte, dado que aun con toda la tecnología del laboratorio habías desaparecido para ellos"

"Qué le dijiste?" claro que sabía que era su gente pero por ningún concepto podía aceptar que lo vieran así.

"Pensé en darles algunos lugares, pero decidí solo decir que lo lamentaba pero que no tenía idea de su paradero, ellos están preocupados por ti, Mac."

"Yo.." ( pensaba que decir para que le creyera, pero en el fondo sabía que no era tarea fácil,oh no al menos con ella, que más tarde o más temprano siempre consigue lo que quiere)...

"Mac?"

"Estoy bien, solo necesitaba tiempo, hoy estoy lleno de recuerdos que no quieren irse pero que no van a volver jamas, solo quería estar solo." no eran sólo los recuerdos pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar para decirle que su afligimiento también se debía a que la necesitaba a ella a su lado y a todo eses sentimientos que lleva años reprimidos y que hoy quisieron tomar más fuerza que ayer.

"Sabes que tenés el derecho de necesitar todo el tiempo del mundo, pero solo bastaba con avisarles que quería estar solo y que estarías bien, se preocupan mucho, y lo sabes" (rezongar por sus acciones,no era lo que tenía en mente pero quería llegar al fondo de lo que estaba acometiendo con él)

"No se, que quieres que diga, necesito mi tiempo, encontrar algo que me de paz, yo los aprecio mucho a todos, lo sabes, pero no necesito que me den su lastima hoy" ( era la escusa mas tonta que se le pudo ocurrir y lo sabía. Siempre fue experto en colocarse una coraza impenetrable con respecto a todo aquello que refiere a su vida personal, pero con Stella la misma se hacía trizas, ella siempre lograba entrar y se le estaba haciendo difícil fingir que estaba pasando con él)

"Mac, nadie siente lástima por ti, te queremos y solo necesitamos saber que estarás bien, no quiero tener una discusión sobre esto y menos aquí" ( por ahora pensaba respetar su ritmo)

"Lo siento Stella, lo se, se que son mi familia y he superado muchas cosas gracias a su compañía, a su apoyo, solo que hoy siento que nada tiene sentido. Perdón, no quiero pelear tampoco. " ( claro no,para ser sincero su presencia hacia la diferencia)

Ella sonrió," qué está sucediendo?"

"Parece que esta vez todo duele el doble, que su ausencia es más notoria, yo simplemente no quería ir a mi apartamento anoche ahogarme en los recuerdos, y no sí estaré listo para ese discurso, solo quiero desaparecer.." ( a y creo que siempre te ame, por supuesto no podía decirle eso a ella, no ahora luego de haber sido un completo miedoso e inseguro todo estos año al pesar en una relación más allá de una amistad)

"Lo se Mac, se que es duro para ti..No es justo que te sigas culpando por lo que no hiciste o deberías haber hecho, sé que uno nunca a estar preparado para perder a la persona que quiere y mucho menos cuando sucede tan súbitamente, se que es duro que no hayas podido despedirte de ella, pero Claire te amaba tanto, y estoy segura que ella quisiera que fuese feliz, que avanzaras Mac. Eres el hombre más fuerte que conozco, no podría haber logrado la mitad de lo que logrado sin tu apoyo, sin ti a mi lado. Mac eres importante para mi, me preocupas."

"Aún te preocupas por mi?"

"Siempre lo hare Mac .. Siempre"

"Este año ha sido difícil sin ti, me alegra que estés aquí, me siento menos perdido contigo a mi lado Stell .." ( tal vez había sido un acto fallido de todo sus sentimientos guardados pero si él la había llamado Stell y una parte de su corazón había decidido que hora que abrirse y jugar la pieza final en baile que tenían hace años lo dos)

Si ella hacía memoria era la primera vez que Mac la llamaba así Stell en tanto años que se conocían pero antes de que ella pudiera responder a tremenda confesión alguien los interrumpio

 **Continuará**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo se ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero realmente han pasado muchas cosas, y poco tiempo, y realmente espero poder darle un fin a la historia**.

"¿Pero qué demonios pasa por su cabeza Detective Taylor?"

"Jefe Sinclair" (cómo él pudo saber mi localización, era la gran pregunta)

"Usted debe dar un discurso en menos de una hora, lo sabe verdad. Y se le ocurre desaparecer"

"Tal vez debería calmarse, usted sabe que no es cualquier día, y no tiene de qué preocuparse sus intereses políticos estarán a salvo, él estará allí para el momento del discurso"

"Detective Bonasera "

"Debería bajar el tono de su voz, por respeto al lugar donde nos encontramos, y vuelvo a repetirle no tiene de qué preocuparse, él estará allí"

"Ok, espero que así sea" (sentencio Sinclair, como si lo que acaba de decir fuese un ultimátum)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hoy no era un día más para ninguno miembro del equipo de csi nueva york, todos en este tiempo habían aprendido a ser una gran familia. Y como toda familia les ha tocado vivir grandes alegrías y grandes amarguras.

El último tiempo que paso, fue un año de tantos cambios, les tocó compartir el milagro de la vida de traer un nuevo ser humano al mundo cuando Linds dio a luz a la pequeña lucy, era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado al equipo en años y concomitantemente les tocó despedir a Jess cuando la inesperada muerte hizo su presencia otra vez, y como si fuese poco que aquel hecho dejase a Don al borde del abismo, tuvieron que hacer frente a un tiroteo que arriesgo la vida de todos, dejando a Danny en silla de ruedas y cuando todo parecía acabar, el pasado volvió con Casey, aunque todos los hecho amenazaron con desarmar por completo la integridad del equipo, llegaron a un fin y cuando todo pretendía retomar su curso normal, les tocó despedir a una pieza clave en esta familia, a Stella, sabían que era una gran oportunidad para ella, y que ella estaba lista, y aunque tenían la esperanza de que Mac la detuviera, eso no paso, y hacer frente a no verla todo los días y conocer una persona nueva que se integraba al laboratorio costo demasiado.

Pero hoy siguen siendo una familia unida tal como siempre. Y su temor hoy era la otra pieza clave. Mac Taylor .

"Mac no está aquí Don, qué haremos ahora"

"No se linds, todas mis ideas se han acabado, demonios"

Ambos estaban frustrado, todo lo que se les había ocurrido desde ayer, no había funcionado y entonces

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Red?" pregunto algo extrañada Linds

"No es un aniversario más, quería acompañar a Mac. ¿Qué sucede?"

"Él desapareció ayer a la noche y desde entonces no hemos tenido noticias, ni con todo los equipos del laboratorio hemos logrado tener una pista sólida acerca de su paradero, nuestro último intento fue venir aquí con la esperanza de encontrarlo"

"Así que mi hijo ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. ¿Es lo usted que quieren decir?"

"Sí, señora. Lo siento"

"Disculpen, soy Miley Taylor, y es un gusto conocerlos pese a la circunstancias. (hizo una pausa y prosiguió) Sentí que algo andaba mal con mi hijo, y decidí venir, porque como ya dicho Red no es un aniversario más"

"De verdad no crea que no sabemos hacer nuestro trabajo, pero suponemos que Mac advirtió que lo buscaremos y simplemente no dejo pista"

"No, niña no se preocupe sé que Mac tiene consigo a los mejores investigadores de la ciudad y también sé que tan sigiloso puede llegar a ser mi hijo con estos temas"

Linds asintió con suave movimiento de cabeza, "Solo no faltaba esto"

La mujer mayor la miró extrañada "Sinclair, nuestro jefe, el que viene allí"

"¿El detective Taylor dónde demonios esta?"

"Él" tartamudo Linds pero ante que pudiera responder algo alguien más lo hizo por ella

"Creo que le advertí que él llegaría justo a tiempo a su discurso y que sus intereses políticos no corrían peligro"

"Detective Bonasera, debería medir sus palabras"

"Oh, claro por supuesto" se podría apreciar cierto sarcasmo en ello

"Ya estoy aquí, así que no tiene de qué preocuparse en cuanto sea mi turno subiré al estrado a dar el discurso" (se apresuró a decir Mac, antes que todo la situación llegara a explota entre eso dos)

"Muy bien" fue lo único que dijo Sinclair antes de retirarse

"¿Dónde demonios te metiste Mac?" pregunto enojado Don

"Lo siento, no quise preocuparlos necesitaba estar solo"

"La próxima vez , por lo menos llámanos " Sentenció Danny

"Ok, lo haré"

"McCanna Llewellyn Taylor, ellos tiene razón, qué demonios se le cruzó por la cabeza para desaparecer de ese modo"

"Creo que tu pequeño secreto ya fue develado" Dijo stella

Lo que provocó una media sonrisa en Mac "Mamá me da gusto verte también (dijo sonrojado como un pequeño niño que acaba der ser regañado). Necesitaba mi tiempo, necesitaba poner algunas cosas en orden, lo lamento"

"Está bien Mac, no da gusto saber que se encuentra sano y salvo, la próxima vez solo avisar" dijo Sid (intentando poner un poco de calma en todo esto.)

Mac asintió con la cabeza

"Tal vez deberías acercarte al escenario, después de comandante vas tú" dijo jo

"Ok"

"Stella" (Dijo cariñosamente Miley)

"Miley" (respondió Stella sonrientemente)

Espera un momento ella no estaba aquí cuando la mamá de Mac se presentó, como es posible que Stella supiera su nombre es lo que la mayoría del equipo se estaba preguntando, dado que Mac jamás había hablado de ella en todos estos años. Quedando claro que no había detalle del taciturno Mac taylor, que no fuera conocido por Stella. ¿O caso existía algo que ella no conociera?

Y Linds además no entendía que había pasado, ella había hablado con Stella en la mañana y ella simplemente no respondió a su pregunta, muchas dudas, muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas.

"Gracias por siempre traer mi hijo de vuelta para este lado de la vida, mi hijo tiene suerte de tenerte a ti en su vida" (pronuncio Miley, de una forma tan firme que daba a todos los presentes la certeza que estas dos mujeres además de conocerse, habían compartido bastante juntas en estos años)

"Es lo que hacemos" sentenció Stella con su sonrisa tan características, esa que sin dudas todos habían extrañados.

El discurso comenzó "Hoy hace diez año que cambió la forma de ver el mundo, nadie podría haberse imaginado que algo así podía llegar a suceder pero sucedió, y supongo que todos recordamos bien que es lo que estábamos haciendo en aquel preciso instante, aquel día arrebató la felicidad de tantas personas, y se llevó consigo la vida de tantos inocentes y de aquellos que aun sabiendo que si entraban a rescatar alguien podría no volver, lo hicieron, y tal vez no pudieron salvar a mi mujer pero salvaron la vidas de tantos otros que hoy están agradecido de estar con vidas gracias a esos valientes que a pesar de saber que se jugaban su vida hicieron todo lo posibles por aquellos que se encontraban en el lugar correcto pero en el momento equivocado y hoy no es un aniversario más no solo por el hecho del número sino porque el culpable de esto está muerto y aunque eso no nos va devolver a nuestros seres querido y todo lo que perdimos ese día, y sepamos que hasta nuestro último momento no vamos a dejar de amar a nuestros seres queridos nos permite terminar un ciclo, por ellos y por nosotros. Y me comprometo en hacer todo lo posible por seguir ayudando en esta causa, por seguir buscando un poco de paz, por mi y por todos lo que hoy están representado aquellos que no están.."

Cuando Mac bajo del estrado todos las personas allí presente aplaudían con fervor, es verdad hoy terminaba una etapa y comenzaba otra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" **..El alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada…"**

Stella lo seguía fielmente con la mirada y fue la primera en acercarse a Mac, y en abrazarlo, él por lo general tendría problemas con semejante muestra de aprecio delante de tanta gente pero no le importó en lo más mínimo responder con la misma necesidad a ese profundo, fuerte y cariñoso abrazo, la había necesitado tanto. Ambos parecían perdidos durante el tiempo que duró el abrazo, tan emergido en su mundo en la satisfacción de aferrarse uno al otro en ese abrazo, que al parecer ambos le urgía compartir. Finalmente Stella se alejó y le sonrió, pero antes de poder cruzar alguna palabra se acercó el resto del equipo junto con Red y Miley.

El próximo en hablar fue Sid, "Podríamos ir por unas copas en memoria de Claire"

Mac no estaba muy convencido de la idea pero terminó aceptando, "vamos hijo yo lo llevo, así me aseguro que no desaparezca otra vez" Miley dijo, logrando una pequeña carcajada en todos, incluyendo a Mac

 **Continuara**


End file.
